The Forgotten Prequal Rixku's side
by darkazureskies
Summary: The backdrop to my RP character, Rixku, and how it lead up to the events of the Forgotten. Full Summery inside.


**RL: Well, this is sorta a side story to a story my friend, Pyro of the Uchiha Clan, The Forgotten. It's a story based off a RP we have going. So this is like the bg of my RP character, Rixku. So enjoy and R&R plz.**

Disclaimer: The only things I own here are all the OCs, except Xenia, Roxanne, and the blond guy, and do not own the Heartless or Sora or the Keyblade.

* * *

**The Forgotten Prequel (Rixku's side)**

A young teen, around the age of 12 – 13, was sitting with his legs tucked under him on a wooden floor, his hand placed on his lap. His short, stubby silver hair was tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. The teen was adorned in a simple karate outfit, a sheathed sword at his side. Next to him were other children, boys and girls alike, and all with either silver hair or a very light brown.

Each and every child was watching two older teens spar. One was a male with waist length hair held in a ponytail at the base of his neck and the other was a female with light brown hair, very shortly chopped and stood as tall as her sparing partner; 5'11". For the next few minutes, the duo sparred until the girl had the boy pinned by his chest. A man applauded from the corner of the room. He was 6'5" and had graying light brown hair.

"Good job, Ray, Rae. You two can head to your rooms now," the man said as he came to the center of the room.

Raymond and Raebell bowed and said, "Understood, Father." The duo then left the dojo. Their father, or other wise know as Michael, or Mike, as his friends and wife, Rachael called him.

"Now, we go onto our next spar; Rixku verses May. Hand-hand-combat, you two, so leave your swords there."

The teen, who we now know as Rixku, stood up while the girl next to him stood up as well. She had long silver hair, with streaks of brown through it; it was in a loose braid down her back. May stood as tall as her twin, though you would never know that Rixku and May were twins. Every since they could make decisions for themselves, they were complete opposites. Rixku was the one who spent most of his free time in the kitchen with his mother helping with meals, while May became a tomboy and excelled in fighting, but fighting was in the Hakimini blood, though some of the children inherited their mother's love of nature and gardening.

The twins stepped up to the center of the room and shook hands. Their father looked at each teen the commanded, "Fight!"

Rixku was the first to attack, taking the offensive, forcing his sister to go on the defensive. He preformed an uppercut to May's chin, which she blocked with her forearm and retaliated with a swift kick to his lower left flank. Rixku flipped over the kick and dragged his sister into the air with him. May flipped in the air and jabbed her elbow into the middle of her brother's back and sent him towards the ground. As Rixku connected with the floor, he felt May above him and rolled to the side to avoid a foot to the back. As she landed, May had to jump over Rixku's attempt to trip her. This continued for a few minutes; each taking very few hits. They soon were in a stalemate and their father called a tie.

"Alright you two, it's a tie. Has either of you two ever beaten each other?" Mike asked with a chuckle. "Both of you are dismissed to your rooms."

The duo bowed just like their older siblings did before them. "Understood, Father." They left, grabbing their swords, and headed for their rooms.

When they were a few rooms away from the dojo, May asked, "So, Rix, what are you and mother making for dinner? I'm as hungry as that dog of yours."

"Hey, don't make fun of Max! I feed him plenty. He's as healthy as a keeshond his age should be," Rixku retailed. "As for dinner, Mother and I were thinking of miso soup and sushi. That is if Raymond remembered to buy the rice and seaweed…"

"Since when does Ray remember to do anything?"

"When Father threatens him."

The twins laughed as they arrived at their rooms. "I'll ask Mother if we have them once I change. I might be heading to the market today after all," Rixku sighed as he entered his room.

"I'll help ya if you want," May offered.

"No that's okay, sis, I should be able to handle the load."

"Alright, but don't come whining to me-"

"Yes, yes, I know." With that, the two entered their rooms.

-------

A woman with long, flowing silver hair stood in front of a stove with a large pot filled with several different vegetables and meets in it. She was humming to herself when Rixku entered the kitchen. He was sporting a red T-shirt with a black long sleeved undershirt, a pair of blue jeans with a small chain and socks.

"Hello, Mother," Rixku said as he smelled the soup. "Is that radish? What market was selling radishes this time of year?"

"And hello to you too, young man," Rachael responded, waving a wooden spoon in her son's face. "As for the radishes, I have them in the greenhouse."

"Ah. Oh, speaking of food and such, did Raymond happen to buy the rice and seaweed for tonight?"

"What do you think? That boy doesn't have a responsible bone in his body, the little shithead."

"Mother!"

"It's true, Ri. He's the eldest and has no clue what he's going to do with his life. I think that boy only knows how to fight. I fear that fighting will be the death of him," the woman sighed then looked at her son, "Do you mind getting the rice and seaweed, dear?"

"Not at all. I expected the idiot didn't do his job."

"I would have been surprised if he did. Here's a couple hundred yen; that should be enough to cover the cost."

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're too polite for your own good, Rixku."

"Have you been in Father's dojo lately?"

"Ah, point taken. He does very strict while teaching, but I love him anyway."

"Okay, Mother, while you go back into your memories, I'm going to get the food."

"Alright. Be careful. I love you, son."

"Love you, too, Mother." Rixku pocketed the yen and headed for the threshold of the house. He located the pair of shoes he wanted and was about to head out the door when a giant fur ball ran into him. "Max, you wanna come too, boy?" The dog sneezed a yes and licked Rixku's face. Max turned around and grabbed his leash off of its hook and threw it at Rixku. "God, calm down."

"And where are you going, pipsqueak?" a voice called from the entrance of the threshold. Rixku looked up to see his older sister standing there. Raebell was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black jeans adorned with zippers and chains.

"Getting what Ray was supposta get."

Rae rolled her eyes. "Should I go beat his ass some more?"

"Only if you enjoy seeing your brother turn purple."

"That I do." Rae smirked. "Since you're going out, you wanna pick up the new Shonen Weekly for me, Rix?" She batted her eyes at her younger brother.

"Only if you have the yen to give me, sister dear."

She handed a few yen to him. "You think I would leave you moneyless? Now what kind of sister would I be if I made you buy it with your own money?"

"A normal one."

"Now I'm not normal, am I?"

Rixku rolled his eyes at his sister. "Well, I'm going to leave now before Max here tears my arm off."

"Wait one thing. Have you happen to run across Misty? I can't find that Persian anywhere."

"No sorry. Ask Mother, Misty usually hangs around the kitchen when dinner's being made."

"Good idea. Well, see you around little bro." Rae waved as she headed in the direction of the kitchen. Max whined, nudging Rixku towards the door.

Rixku opened to door and the dog nearly bounded out. "God Almighty, Max, you act as though you were still a pup."

-------

Dusk was nearly two hours away when Rixku finally arrived in the vicinity of the Hakimini Estate. 'Damn clerk, doesn't know the difference between a radish and a carrot… At least I got the things.' Rixku had unleashed Max halfway back home, seeing as the dog near tore his arm off, but the dog knew not to wander away from Rixku.

But now that they were in the complex, Max had become nervous and was trembling like Rae's cat when she got into the catnip plants, though that might be a bad comparison. Max had positioned Rixku between himself and the Main house. Rixku looked at his dog. 'Max never acts this way. Wonder what's gotten into him…' Rixku then felt like something was off seeing as the entire complex was dark and eerily quiet. "Hello…?" Rixku glanced around and Max whimpered louder as Rixku felt eyes tearing into his back. Rixku whirled around and saw nothing. Feeling very uneasy and exposed outside, the teen ran into the house, Max at his heels, whimpering all the way.

Rixku burst through the front door and didn't even bother to remove his shoes. "May? Rae? Mother? Father? Raymond? Anybody?!" Rixku ran through the halls, his shoes pounding on the hardwood floors. His shoe hit something wet and he nearly fell as he slipped in the wet substance. Rixku's stomach churned as he gazed down. A trail of red goop was trailing down the hallway. A copper smell reached his nose as he leaned down and touched the trail. It was blood. Rixku gagged. He ran to his room and grabbed his sword, not knowing what to expect.

Rixku slowly crept through the halls with his dog at his back. He thought he heard a scream coming from the direction of the kitchen so he ran in that direction, much to disappointment of his conscience. The teen rounded the corner and saw red. Blood was everywhere, staining the walls, floors, everything. Whoever had done the killing was gone but the person who received the blade was lying on the floor, her silver hair matted with blood.

"MOM!" Rixku ran next to his mother and knelt next to her. "Mom, Mom!" He gently shook his mother. A gurgle came from her throat and her eyes slowly opened.

"R-R-Rix-xku…" Rachael spurted as blood ran down her chin.

"Mom, please, don't talk-"

She grabbed Rixku's hand and placed something into it. "T-Take t-t-this and-d ru-un. I-It's-" Her hand fell from Rixku's and her head fell to the side.

"Mom, MOM!" Tears were streaming down his face. He looked down to his hand and saw the golden cross his grandmother had given his mother before she passed away. Rixku clutched the cross and stood up, his entire body wracked with tears and anger.

A dry chuckle reached the teen's ears. Rixku's head shot up and over to the doorway. The shadows covered the doorway but Rixku recognized the figure. The moon light shined onto the figure's sword and it glinted red.

"Ray-Ray, why?!" Rixku yelled at his older brother, tears still streaming down his face, but the anger was clearly written in his eyes.

"Why? Why? WHY!?" Raymond stepped out of the doorway, his teal eyes gleaming with rage and killer intent was washing off him in waves. "Because, this whole fucking family talks shit about me every second of the fucking day!" He upper kicked Rixku in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Raymond held his sword at the bridge of Rixku's nose. He sliced Rixku's left cheek from the nose to the cheek bone. Raymond walked up to his brother and lifted him by the front of the shirt. Rixku was only half conscience as Raymond rammed the end of his sword into the younger teen's chest, causing some ribs to crack. The boy slumped in his 'brother's' grip. Raymond dropped the body of his brother and walked away, kicking away his mother's lifeless form.

As soon as the coast was clear, Max slowly made his way into the kitchen. He sniffed Rachael and quickly scurried away from the body. Max's eyes soon fell on Rixku's form and he ran to his master. He jumped onto the teen's lap and nudged his head with his nose. The dog whimpered as he licked the blood from Rixku's face. Max soon gave up on trying to wake his master and ran to the home of one of Rixku's best friends, barking and constantly turning towards the Hakimini Estate.

----_5 years later_----

A teenage boy around the age of eighteen was leaning against a wall, fiddling with a gold chain around his neck. He was wearing a black ¾ undershirt which ended above his belly button, a white, sleeveless vest, a pair of worn dark blue jeans with a crown chain. Where the sleeves on his undershirt end, there were a pair of white arm warmers. On his belt, there were two holsters; one containing a gun and the other containing a dagger. And, on his back was a sword, a pretty big one in fact. The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair band. He held it in his mouth as he braided his long, silver hair; his vibrant lime-green eyes scanning the gloomy, desolated area for the shadows.

The teen sighed. A few strands of his hairs fell back into his face. He looked up, letting the rain fall on his face. He could sense the shadows creeping up on him, and they brought their larger counterparts. The teen sighed again as he whipped out his sword and cut through the first flank of the shadows. "Fuckin' Heartless… Where the hell is that Keyblader when you need him…?" the teen thought as he cut through the last wave of Shadows and then started on the two flanks of Neoshadows.

The teen was now running through the city, dodging through the alleyways and scurrying across rooftops. He stopped on a rooftop just before he hit the area where Memory's Skyscraper resided. The rain had increased and soaked him to the bone. 'Damn twerp, tricking me to go into that old mansion. Once I get back, that kid with the gang's gonna get it.' He gazed around and saw an odd scene; there was this person fighting a large hoard of Neoshadows and seamed to be loosing. The teen saw one of the Heartless attack the person's back and was about to help out when the figure brought up his/her swords and made a Heartless BBQ. The figure then fell down and the teen was yet again about to go help a figure when someone came out of a Dark Portal. The teen sat down on the edge of building and watched the confrontation.

"You okay?" the figure that walked out of the portal said. The figured sounded as though it was male.

"Been better." The figure that had been fighting said. The figure sounded as though it was female. She picked out her swords and sheathed them. Then the male put his arm around her shoulders and they both walked through a Dark Portal. Interested, the teen stood up and headed to the giant castle at the other end of the city, guessing that the castle was where they were heading. He landed on a balcony and listened in on what was going on inside.

"Oh, Xen, what happened?" A girl walked up to the injured female. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders. She had blue eyes and her hair was layered.

"I-I'm okay... Really Roxanne..." The injured girl lied through a small smile. She pulled back her hood and her silky black hair came down to her elbows. Her long bangs had red tips and she had dark red eyes.

"Xenia, don't lie to your sister like that." The boy said.

"Well it wasn't that big of a deal anyway so why does it matter...?" Xenia trailed off, looking off to the side.

"Not that big of a deal!? You gotta be kidding me! You're covered in cuts and you can barely hold yourself up! And you're saying it's not big deal!?" Roxanne exclaimed bringing her face only a few inches from Xenia's with a scowl. "You're going to your room and resting 'till you heal at least a little whether you like it or not." Roxanne opened up a Dark Portal and forcefully, yet gently pushed Xenia through.

The man sighed and shook his head in his hand. "Girls..." That little statement earned him a glare from Roxanne.

In Xenia's room…

"Roxanne's always on my case like that... I hate that about her." Xenia snapped, walking slowly over to her bed and sitting down. She rested her head on her hand.

"I bet she means well. You two are sisters correct? You look so similar." The teen boy stated from the opening of the girl's balcony. Xenia's gaze shot up towards the balcony.

"W-who are you?!" Xenia half exclaimed. 'How did I not sense him before?!' She gripped the handle of one of her swords.

"My name's Rixku Hakimini; your name's Xenia, right? I've been seeing you around the city more often than usual with the sudden outbreak of Heartless."

"Yeah. I thought all those Heartless would just back off for a while. I mean, that boy, Sora, he hasn't even been coming by to get those Heartless. I thought it was his job as the Keyblade Master and all to—Wait, stop getting me off subject!" She rose from her seat and brought out one of her blades, pointing it at Rixku.

"Tell me; why are you here?" Xenia demanded.

"Just looking for someone, but I was just wandering around and saw you and your gang around. I got curious and decided to stick around for a while." Rixku simply said.

"Well you'd better leave now or I'll have to make you. This is Nobody territory and I doubt you belong here." She snarled.

"...You're right. I don't belong here. But it seems you don't _feel_ like you belong here." Rixku got closer to the edge of the balcony, Xenia moving to make sure he was still in her sight. "Think that over. You'll understand what I mean." Rixku back flipped off the edge.

Xenia ran over to the edge and looked down to see if he was there. Nothing; just the same dark brick ground of the city like there always was. She turned her back to it and leaned on the rail.

Rixku silently jumped from hang underneath the balcony and walked away. 'I'll be seeing her soon; I know it.'

_----End Rixku's side----_


End file.
